Achievement of Power: Van and Akira's Descent into Shinkūmyō!
It was a cloudy day out over the city. The town seemed to be in a state of peace as the townsfolk went about their business. Rivals Van and Akira were sparring near the river in order to increase their strengths. Van started to charge at Akira "Is that all you have? You were so strong the last time we clashed blades." Van laughed "I'm sorry I thought this was supposed to be me taking pity on you. You want me to become serious? You know how that ends for the environment and besides. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for the spectators we seemed to have drawn in with our fight." Akira motioned Van to look behind him "What are you talki-Oh! Wow!" Van smiled sheepishly "Nice! Looks lke we can't dissapoint." Meanwhile Ray was shopping around for some food when he felt ther strong spiritual pressure's colliding, he shunpo'd towards the source and saw Van with Akira training. As the others continued to do battle, Vacío Muerte and Inshu Senshi casually walk the town. Sensing multiple signatures, they were instantly in the area of the fight, waiting for their turn. "Heh, this'll be fun." Vacio said, making a slight grin. Akira saw the newcomers and felt their spiritual power from a distance. "Looks like some competion has arrived." Van laughed "I don't know about those two but Ray. I've tangled with him before. It was like two animal throwing down in an ancient forest." Van then motioned for all three to come over shocking the nearby spirits. Ray glared and felt the two spiritual pressure's coming towards them as drew his blade that he kept hidden underneath his shirt. Glaring at the man known as "Ray", Inshu became excited. "So, you're the Shinigami I've heard about. This should be interesting." "Now now. Simmer down. No need for the hostility. This isn't an area for serious fighting. If you guys want we can take it to the wastelands that way seriousness can get underway." Van joked Akira looked at the three new people and introduced himself "My name is Akira Cagali. Sup?" "So who exactly are you two?" Ray glared at them. Vacio, looking very annoyed, was the first to reply. "I'm Vacio Muerte, the Master of the Tides." he said, with a smile on his face. "And," he continued "you must be Ray, the person Inshu was talking about. So, anyone want a real fight?" he asked, his smile quickly transforming into a sneer. As Vacio finished, Inshu began. "As you can see, I am Inshu Senshi, the Terrorizing God. Me and Vacio were merely walking the streets of the city, and felt a strange signature. I suggested we check it out, and it seems it's just you. I don't think you guys are worth a fight." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed. "You must be talking about him" Van and Akira said in unison as they both pointed toward each other. "Don't point at me you weakling!" Akira shouted out. "Who are you calling weak? You salamander!" Van shouted back "Wait! Why are we fighting when these two clearly want to do battle. Ray would you care to be the judge of these match-ups?" Ray didn't pay any attention to the two as he continued to glare at both of them,"Where exactly did you hear about me?" Ray said gripping his sword tighter as the spiritual pressure around the air started to get heavier. Inshu took the lead. "Where else? Soul Society. Now, if you'd mind lifting your spiritual pressure, that'd be great. It doesn't really bother me, but it's quiet annoying to feel this little weight on my shoulders." he said as his own spiritual pressure increased slightly, crashing down on the three in front of him. Ray stood up easily as he increased is spiritual pressure very heavily as he drew out his sword,"I don't how but I'm going to make sure you two aren't around to find out more about me!" Ray yelled as the spirit energy was incredabliy heavy. "Hush your voice. We don't need anybody getting caught in the cross-fire." Inshu said with a sneer. He then loosened his blade from its sheath. "Your spiritual pressure is minuscule compared to mine. Also, I didn't come here to learn more about you. I merely came because I heard a battle. But, if you're up to it, I'll do battle." blade still sheathed, he continued to berate the former Captain. "You can say whatever you want but I'm going to show you what my power really is." Ray glared as his spirit energy manifested itself into his eyes causing them to transform into lion eyes. "Hey wait a sec Ray! This was our battle!" Van interrupted Akira smiled "This is one time I would have to agree with him." Van looked over "Don't agree! This is my time for dramatics. And Ray..You don't usually get this angry over a little thing like this what's the big deal. If Aki were here you wouldn't act like this." Ray looked at the both of them and sighed,"I don't have time to mess around with these two pathetic clowns, You two handle them." Ray said as he shunpo'd out of there. Inshu shrugged him off. "Oh well. I guess it's just us two. You ready for this?" he asked Van, ready to move at anytime. "Sure I'll take you on. Akira you take the other guy! Make sure its an area you can have 'fun'" Van joked Akira nodded "No need to tell me twice" As Vacio left with Akira, Inshu stayed behind. "So, you gonna make the first move, or are we gonna stand here all day?" he asked, goading the man to make the first attack. Van charged swinging his blade behind his back as he twisted using shunpo to increase the force behind his strike. Instantly, Inshu was several feet behind Van's original location. Smiling, "You'll have to be faster thhan that if you have any hope of beating me." Turning to face his opponent, he grabbed on of his daisho pair and held it forward. "Now it's my turn." he said as he yelled, "Hadō #1: Shō!" Van fell back from the blast. "Heh. Not bad. But such a low level spell is useless. But I suppose I could compensate...Wreak Havoc...Tsuyakeshi Hanabira!" Van's katana started to shimmer "Shall we continue?" Inshu made a grin. "Since when were you under the impression that that spell was suppose to be useful?" he asked, continuing to grin. He then walked towards Van, slowly making his way towards the man. As he walked, unbeknown to his opponent, his spiritual pressures true strength was being suppressed. When he was in range, he'd unleash it, thereby sending him to his knees. Van laughed as Inshu approached him "Why would I let you get close to me? Well there are things that could be done in this situation such as this." Van started forming discs made out of crystal and launched them like buzzsaw at great speeds toward Inshu. "Hmph. Bakudo #81: Danko." Inshu said as a barrier rose in front of him. As he continued to move, so did the barrier. As he came in range, Inshu yelled, "Release!" Instantly, his spiritual pressure increased, weighing down heavily on the surrounding area. "Sh!t" Van tried to move out of the area but was knocked back onto the ground. "Fine then. Try a bit of this." Van caused crystal fists to rise beneath Inshu. "Don't take me so lightly. There are more suprises in me than you know." Inshu was quickly surprised by the crystals and was knocked up. Immediately standing up, he appeared behind Van, sword extended. "Now, should I show you some of my power. What you've seen now is not even a fraction of my power. That was my warm-up abilities. So, you ready?" he said, a sneer on his face. "Bring it on!" Van growled as he flip forward landing in a fencing guard position. "You coming at me or what?" Merely making a quick glare towards Van, Inshu's spiritual pressure increased dramatically, causing a wince in Van's eyes. With a smirk, Inshu casually made his way towards the opposing Shinigami. No matter what his next move was, Inshu was prepared. Van created a storm of crystal stars hurling them at Inshu. "What tricks will you use to stop this I wonder?" Van smirked with confidence in his eyes. Inshu gave an equally confident smirk, and disappeared. After the crystals were out of sight, Inshu reappeared, holding both of his blades. "Now, I'll show you my abilities." He quickly uttered the words, "The World is my Playground." Instantly, the enviournment seemed to contract and expand. "Come at me, and you'll see my abilities." Van flashed a wicked smile before charging in. "I guess you're a plant user. Heh. I'll make a nice vegetable stew with your zanpkauto." Van moved his blade in a fencing motion creating illusions of his blade. Inshu's smile grew. "Heh, I'm sorry, but that is not my zanpakutō's ability. But, you'll soon find that out for yourself." he said as two large weeds grew around Van's feet. Instantly, the weeds ensnared Van's legs, quickly inching closer to his face ever second. Van laughed as he allowed the weeds to gather around him. He then snapped his fingers instantly crystalizing the plant around his body. "Cheap tricks won't work on someone like me. You've yet to see my true talents." Van charged once more toward Inshu forming a crystal spear "This is quite futile," Inshu remarked as he clumped up the earth around Van's feet, creating a large wall. He then waited for Van's next move, for he would surely fall for his trap. Van launched his crystal spear at Inshu's body. "Someone forgot about that. Heh. Not my problem." Van laughed as he crystalized the earth around his feet breaking free. "Snares like that won't work. You're going to have to do much better than that or figure out my talents. I doubt you'll be able to do either!" Inshu gave a smirk. "Oh, you think that narcissistically? Your abilities are quite easy to figure out. "Your abilities stem from your zanpakutō, which allows you to crystallize anything in the immediate area. You're particularly good in fencing, as seen in your technique of swordplay. How am I doing so far?" he said as he swiftly deflected the spear, along with causing a tree in the distance to rise from the ground and start to walk towards the duo. "Oh don't get me wrong. I'm not narcissistic, I just enjoy a good fight. And as for your guess....." Van turned to look at the tree "Close but no points for you this time." He stuck his sword into the ground creating a crystal trail toward the tree "Bloom...Kesshō Keimusho!" The tree was trapped in a prison of solidified crystal "Please tell me these plant attack aren't all you have. If so then you drew the worst match-up for an opponent!" "Oh, heaven's no! Let me show you something a little more interesting." Inshu said as the water from the underground aquifers began to rise above the ground. "How about we start this off?" He then froze the water, then sending it towards his crafty opponent. Van smirked as he raised his blade "Ice huh? Looks like someone hasn't learned yet." Van crystalized the ice shards flying at him. "Whew! If those were to hit that would've been deadly. Time to show off my skills now it seems." Van crafted the ice/crystal shards into birds launching them at his opponent. Pointing a finger up, he shook it, all the while saying, "Nah ah ah." The ice within the crystal birds instantly vanished, causing the birds to vanish. Inshu was instantly millimeters away from Van's ear. "You expect me to fall for such pathetic techniques?" he whispered as the water beneath them froze and slashed at Van's ankles. Van turned in shock to see his opponent appear beside him. Still smiling he crystalized the ice enough to break free but, received a wound on his waist. Moving his hand away from the wound he slung the blood that covered it into the air crystalizing it into a a flurry of bladed snowflakes. "As a matter of fact ...bloom...Kesshō Tōdai!" Van created seven clones of himself and then their voices rung out in unison "Let the fun really begin!" Suddenly a hooded figure appeared off in the distance away from the fighting watching the two. "Looks like I found a possible candidate for an experiment." Inshu made a quick smile and waited. "If you wish to attack, I suggest you do so now." he said as he stood completely still, making sure his next move goes out without a hitch. As he waited, he felt a strange presence in the trees. In shock, his eyes widened. "You?!" Van's clones shattered as he was sucked into a portal beneath him. The hodded figure smiled as he descended to their level "I'm gonna need to borrow him for a bit. Why don't you take a rest? About four days worth? You can continue from there if you choose." The hooded figure then proceded to make his way toward the other fight. Which Will be Extinguished: Fire v. Water Akira and Vacio landed in a grassy field near a swampy area. "I'm glad you followed me here. Shall we begin mister mighty?" Akira smirked as he drew his sword. "Why not?" Vacio said, waiting for Akira's first move, his sword still in it's sheath. Akira charged at Vacio swinging his sword while whispering a kido chant. What's with this guy? He doesn't want to fight? Vacio continued to stand, waiting for his opponent to get in range. "Heh, almost there." he thought as Akira charged in. Akira swung his blade shouting out "Rikujōkōrō!" Akira summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a Vacio's midsection, holding holding him in place causing him to be unable to move any part of his body. "Time for you to go night night!" Vacio gave a slight grin. "You're kind of stupid, aren't you?" he asked. He immediately gave a large rawr and threw the blades flying in every direction. "Now, if you're done using the small stuff, let's really start." he said, loosening his blade from it's sheath, although keeping it in the sheath. "Heh. I thought I wouldn't have to put forth much effort in this. But it seems like I have to get serious." Akira charged at Vacio barely dodging a fist to his face in order to be able to kick him in the side on the ribs before jumping into the air looking down at his enemy. Vacio immediately stood up, glaring at his opponent. "So, you're a dirty fighter, eh? Well, let's see what I can do about that." he said, finally unsheathing his blade. "Dirty? I was just spurring you into action. Looks like it got you motivated at least. Let's see what you got!" Akira charged downard aiming for Vacio's chest. "Pfft, like that puny attack could hurt me." Vacio said, grabbing the blade inches from his chest. "Now, start fighting serious. Your petty tricks are starting to annoy me." He instantly slashed at Akira, who's blade was still in Vacio's hand. Akira smiled as Vacio's blade came closer to his face "Fear, Buradikeruberosu!" Akira created massive flames around his blade causing both of them to erupt in a torrent of flames. Akira fell back from the Vacio's slash coughing up blood. Falling back as well, Vacio felt a burning sensation on his hand. "Crap! My hand is completely charred" he thought to himself as he made his way up, avoiding use of his charcoal hand. After getting is balance back he make a slight grin. "Hmm, I liked that technique, really got me off. Anyways, I'm surprised that my slash hit it, considering you could have easily let go of your sword and evaded it. But to each his own I guess. Now, let's see my power. Splash, Dokuei." Instantly a incredible amount of spiritual energy burst out, flattening several trees in the area. "My power is one to behold, and I consider you lucky to see it." he said, grin increasing in size. "Let go of my blade? And give you a better opportunity for wining? I don't think so!" Akira stuck his blade into the ground holding himself still in order to stop himself from moving due to Vacio's release. "I can't wait to see how this battle progresses" I know the longer it goes on the more of an advantage I'll have here. ''"I'll start things of then. '''Karitori-ki no Kage!'" Akira formed two spheres of fire launching them at Vacio. Vacio effortlessly swung his blade, water colliding with the flames. "Pitiful. Fight serious." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed but this opponents inability to attack with a strong technique. "Fight seriously!? Have it your way then!" Akira formed multiple spheres of fire launching them into the area around Vacio. "Deal with this!" Vacio, like the last technique, swiftly and efortlessly swung his blade, cuasing the water to follow. It quickly extinquished the flames, as if they were little sparks. "Hmph, pitiful." he said, making a slashing motion towards Akira. Water soon shot towards the opponent, sent in flurries. The flames didn't completly extinguish sparks setting the around them on fire. "Tamashī no Kiba!" Akira created seven spears of fire that were hardened to pierce through steel if needed. He shot the spears foward into the torrent of water extinguishing 5 of them the other two headed straight for Vacio. Vacio quickly reacted and slashed at one and sent it away, but the other was still coming. With no other chance, he moved to the side, getting scraped and part of his side flew off with the spear. As he bled, he sent Dokuei into the ground. Soon, several torrents arose, circling Akira. "How fun for hitting me. It'll be the last time you ever hit me!" he said, annoyance level continuing to rise. "Looks like someone isn't paying attention to their surroundings" Akira laughed as the spear engulfed the area behind Vacio in flames increasing the temperature of the area. Flaming gauntlets started forming around Akira's hands "Gōsutokattā" '''Akira created a wall of fire around Vacio that continued to shrink in size "Looks like we're both about to get some pain." "Heh, that's where you wrong. You see, I have water. You have fire. Which extinquishes which?" he asked, a sneer starting to form. He pushed his blade further into the ground, causing a large water wall to form around him. "Have fun dying." he said, as the torrents surrounding Akira began to heat up, scalding anything it touched. "Basic science. Both go out." Akira smirked as he created a fiery pillar around him and vanished into the steam created by their moves colliding. The temperature increased once more as the steam entered the area, further increasing the strength of Akira's techinques and creating boots on his feet made out of flames. "Die? I don't think it'll be quite that easy." As Vacio started to run towards the flaming opponent, the same hooded figure from before appeared, silently waiting for his oppurtunity. Akira charged at Vacio clashing blades with him "Wow. You're stromg. If it wasn't for this reinforcement I get from my zanpakuto I think I would be completely overpowered!" Akira jumped back before falling into a portal transported him to the Valley of Screams. "Looks like I have what I need." The hooded figure jumped into the portal after Akira before turning to look at Vacio "Get a good rest....you'll need it. Hahahaha" '''End Category:RazeOfLight